


Stupid FOE

by YunalescaSakura



Category: Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Just something random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: Just a random idea that spawned from Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth and my dislike for giggling girls and creepy dolls in horror settings.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Stupid FOE

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. Sorry I haven't put anything up. Even with the quarantine, I'm having problems with my writer's block but it is what it is. Anyway, I also wanted to also let you know I may rewrite some of my smaller stories but I'm not sure about those yet. Lastly, thank you for all the reads and kudos. It really makes me feel as if I'm accomplishing something with it. Anyway, enjoy.

We've been walking down this dark hallway fro what seemed to be hours, which was starting to annoy me.

“Hrgh, aren't we there yet?” Yosuke asked. This caused the rest of us to stop and turn around only to see Yosuke standing there leaning over a little bit.

“Don't bring that up! I'm trying not to think about it!” Chie said in a shaky voice.

“It's okay, Chie. If anything does show up, just think of it as a ghost,” Yukiko said, which caused me to roll my eyes.

“What about that am I supposed to think is _**okay**_!?” Chie retorted.

_'She really is an airhead in situations like this.'_

“Chie-chan, you can rely on me anytime you're in trouble. I'll accept you with open arms,” Teddie said.

 _'There he goes again.'_ Yosuke spoke up.

“Alright, then let me rely on you! Bring a bathroom, right here, right now!” he said, which caused almost everyone to look confused.

“Y-You're joking, right!?” Yukari said with a shocked look on her face. “In front of us!?”

“You can't control your natural urges!” Yosuke retorted.

_'That is a valid point.'_

“Go somewhere over there,” Narukami suggested pointing to a hidden corner that we had just walked by.

“Whoa, wait a sec! You're gonna go in some corner of _**THIS**_ place!?” Yukari questioned with a more surprised look on her face.

“Where else am I supposed to go!?” Yosuke replied in a whiny almost pained voice. I noticed that some of the others shared the same expression as Yukari as the others seemed to understand.

 _'This Reminds me of the first time we entered the TV,'_ I thought with a half-smile on my face.

“Ah! Look, there's a bathroom over there!” Yukiko said pointing a little bit in front of us. We all looked at where she was pointing and as soon as my eyes landed on the door that was covered in bloody handprints I felt a shiver go down my spine.

_'The door itself is uninviting.'_

“I-I'm saved!” Yosuke yelled throwing his arms up in the air. “Um, w-will someone come with me?” he added when he saw how the door looked. I had to lightly bit my bottom lip so I didn't laugh though I could understand why he asked.

“What're you freakin' out for...?” Kanji asked, which caused me to roll my eyes.

“Just look at that bathroom! You seriously think I'm safe in there!?” Yosuke said looking almost worried.

“Whaddaya mean? Worst case, it's just a ghost,” Kanji said.

“That is true, but there are many places a ghost could pop out and for the fact that everything here wants to kill us, it probably would be better if someone went with him,” I said leaning my all my weight on my left leg.

“That's what I'm talking about!” Yosuke said raising his voice a little.

“...Sheesh, you're hopeless,” Kanji said as he scratched the back of his head before he looked at Narukami. “What should we do, Senpai?”

“I'll go too,” Narukami answered.

“Really? Well then, I guess him and me will come with,” Kanji said to Yosuke.

“What true friends!” Yosuke said happily.

_'I swear he can be such a child.'_

“Will the three of you hurry up and go? We don't have time to waste on this foolishness,” Mitsuru said.

“Roger that!” Yosuke said before the three of them walked into the bathroom or in Yosuke's case, ran. I looked at Mitsuru and saw that she was shaking a little bit.

 _'She wants out as bad as Chie,'_ I thought before I heard something that caused the hair on the back of my neck stand up. _'Please tell me that was my imagination.'_ After about ten minutes I heard that sound of a little girl giggling.

 _'Please no, anything but the giggling little girl,'_ I thought when I heard Rei.

“Hrgh... Yo-chan and the others are taking a long time...” she said with a worried look on her face.

“I'll go retrieve them,” Zen said before heading for the bathroom.

“Let's see... it's times like these that we should relax with some “Junpei's Believe it, or Don't”...” Junpei said.

“No.”

“But I-” Junpei began to protest.

“No,” I said again.

“What's the believe it or don't thing?” Yukiko asked.

“Lame ghost stories,” Yukari said.

“Dude! Harsh!” Junpei somewhat snapped.

“No I would say they are more of... um,” I said struggling to find the right words.

“Fake stories,” Minato finished.

“Thank you,” I said to Minato, who nodded.

“That's even more blunt!” Junpei retorted. At that moment the giggling happened again, but it sounded a little closer.

“Y-Yukiko! Don't giggle out of the blue! It's creepy!” Chie said.

 _'Only if that was Yukiko,'_ I thought, closing my hands into tight fists.

“Hm? I wasn't giggling,” Yukiko said looking confused. The next thing that was heard was Koromaru growling and looking in the direction that we had come from.

“It seems that Koromaru-san is sensing an unknown presence,” Aigis said.

“Wh-What do you mean, “unknown”...?” Yukari asked.

“What do you think _unknown_ means, Yukari,” I said in a slightly shaky voice. The giggle came from down the hall again, which caused Yukari to scream.

“P-Probably just some FOE,” Junpei said trying to calm us down. “If it shows it's face around here, I'll take it down in a flash.” Just as Junpei finished his sentence that giggling came again.

_'I really don't like this.'_

“It sounds like it's getting closer...” Ken said.

“Look! Over there!” Naoto said as she pointed. The giggling got louder and also kept going. I watched the corner only to see a creepy, pale-faced Japanese doll, which continue to move towards us as it giggled.

“Gyaaaah! On my God!” Chie yelled clutching her head.

“Aaaah!” Naoto screamed.

“H-Hold on! It's coming this way!” Yukari yelled panicked.

“Everyone, c-calm—calm down!” Mitsuru yelled thought she was clearly showing that she was panicking.

“Don't worry, Junpei's right. That's just a FOE,” Minato said calmly.

_'I still wonder how he can be so calm.'_

“Either way, we're in trouble! We gotta hide someplace right now! Gyaaaah!” Chie yelled before she started running for the men's bathroom.

“Chie!” I called.

“H-Hey! That's the men's rest--” Akihiko started stating before Mitsuru cut him off.

“Take cover in there!” she ordered.

 _'Let's see creepy, giggling, Japanese doll or men's restroom?... Men's restroom wins!'_ I thought before I started after the group.

“The stalls! Hurry into the stalls!” I heard Chie yell.

“Hey—What're you doin' in here!? This is the men's restroom!” Kanji yelled.

“This is a state of emergency!” Mitsuru retorted. When I came into the bathroom I saw Chie knock on the stall that I was guessing Yosuke was in.

“Yosuke, open up! There's a terrible FOE out there!” she yelled.

 _'Why did she go to his when there are open stalls?'_ I thought before I heard Yosuke respond saying something about his zipper.

“H-Hurry up and open the door! We're gonna get cursed!” Chie yelled clutching her head.

_'I don't think it's gonna curse us.'_

“Chie, this stall! Hurry!” Yukiko called as she headed into the one that was on the far end of the room with Chie quickly following.

“Are there any still open!?” Yukari asked panicked.

“The third door from the back is empty,” Aigis said referring to the one on the right side of Yosuke's. “Let us take refuge there.”

“Ah, p-please wait! Make some room for me...!” Naoto called as Yukari and Aigis entered the stall.

_'Poor Naoto.'_

“What the hell's goin' on here!? Does everyone gotta pee at once?” Kanji asked still clearly

confused.

“I'll explain later,” Minato answered before he pulled Kanji into the stall that was next to Yukari's with Narukami following behind them.

“H-Help meeeee...!” I heard Teddie call from behind me. When I turned around I mentally face palmed since he was basically rolling on the floor.

“H-Hey, Ted! What're you rollin' around on the bathroom floor for?” Kanji called from the stall.

“My knees gave out when I ran! My legs are shorter than everyone else's! I wish you'd remember that!” Teddie replied as he continued to roll on the floor.

 _'They wouldn't be so short if you stopped wearing that stupid bear costume when you don't need it,'_ I thought as I sighed and went to go help though Koromaru beat me to it. Koromaru ended up running from the stall that Minato and Kanji were in.

 _'When did he get in there?'_ I thought as Koromaru grabbed Teddie's hand in his mouth and dragged him to the stall that he came out of.

“Nice job, Koro-chan,” I said before I heard that damn laugh again.

“Crap, it's closing in on us!” Junpei said. “We'll all be doomed if it finds us in a tight space like this!”

_'He has a point, for once.'_

“I'll go,” Zen said. Just by the look he had I knew there was no way to talk him out of it.

“Are you gonna be okay?”

“There is a way to drive it off without defeating it,” he said. “I'll meet up with you all later. Look after Rei until then.”

“Zen, no! Don't leave me!” Rei cried out.

_'Rei...'_

“Rei, you need to stay hidden here. You must not raise your voice,” Zen said.

“No...!” Rei whined. I placed my hand on her shoulder before Zen spoke.

“Rei... You can do this, right?” Rei stayed quiet for a minute before she nodded her head.

“Rei-chan, come in here! There's still some space in the back,” Yukiko said as she opened the stall door. I pushed Rei to where Yukiko was before I looked back at Zen.

“Look after Rei for me,” he said.

“Will do,” I said before he walked out of the bathroom. I then grabbed Ken's hand and Mitsuru's wrist before I somewhat pulled them over to Yosuke's still, which he had opened a little when I had pushed Rei over to Yukiko.

“Aw, c'mon! I just noticed all the stalls are filled already!” I heard Junpei say as I closed the stall door and locked it.

“The one all the way up front's still open,” Shinjiro said as I looked around the small stall only to see Yosuke crouched down and leaning over in what looked like an uncomfortable position for him. Ken was looking at the wall that I was leaning on as Mitsuru had her back to the boys and was looking at the stall door.

“It's for cleaning supplies, though!” Junpei retorted, which caused me to roll my eyes.

“So what? Hurry up and get in,” Akihiko said, then it sounded like someone pushed Junpei before a door closed.

“I don't care what's up, just let me pull up my zipper...!” Yosuke whispered, which again caused me to roll my eyes.

“No one's stopping you,” I whispered back before I felt something grab the sleeve of my school uniform's coat.

“I-I'm not scared, I'm not scared at all...” Mitsuru mumbled seeming to try and convince herself.

 _'I've never seen her like this, not even when we had to sneak into the school since Fuuka accidentally had been put into Tartarus,'_ I thought before I heard a zip sound and the rustle of fabric. _'And he finally got his zipper up.'_

“You know it's okay to be scared, right?” I said trying to cheer Mitsuru up.

“Wha—I-I'm fine. I'm more worried about the younger ones, like you, Hanamura, and Amada,” Mitsuru whispered, which caused a small smile to form on my lips.

 _'Still trying to be tough even in the face of a very creepy situation,'_ I thought before the hairs stood back up from the giggling that was now echoing, telling me that the FOE was just outside the bathroom door. Ken quietly gasped before he whispered.

“It's here...!” The sound of the door sliding open filled the room before the sound of something being squished entered. I felt my breath get caught in my throat when I saw the shadow of the FOE stop in front of the stall door. I backed up a little moving Mitsuru with me until my back hit what I guessed was Yosuke's chest. I could feel Yosuke's breath against my neck as we stood there as quiet as we could. For what felt like forever the FOE just stood there before it started to giggle, which quickly turned into maniacal laughter. I pushed back a little bit into Yosuke's chest only to feel him slip his arms around my waist holding me as close as he could. I saw the shadow of the FOE was moving towards the door, which caused me to bite my bottom lip. Just as I could see the bottom of the FOE from under the door a fire alarm went off from some far in the distance, which caused the FOE's laughter to stop before it started moving away from the door. When it seemed like it had left the four of us to let out a breath that I didn't even know that we were all holding. Mitsuru let go of my sleeve and went to unlock to the door as Yosuke let go of me.

“W-We're saved,” Chie breathed out as the rest of us came out of the stalls. We all quickly walked out of the bathroom and met back up with Zen though I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on since almost as soon as I walked out of the bathroom I fell to my knees and let out a sigh that caught the attention of the others.

“I can't take this anymore,” I breathed out.

“Wait? You're scared? But what about all the horror games you've watched? I've never seen you get scared by those, at least not this bad,” I heard Yosuke said sounding surprised. I glared up at him before I spoke.

“You out of everyone should know that little girls giggling and creepy-ass dolls are a few things I can't handle.”

“True,” Yosuke said with a smile as he extending his hand out to help me up, which I accepted.

_'I hope I never see another one of_ _ **that** _ _stupid FOE_ _ **ever** _ _again.'_


End file.
